Super Tears, Super Hugs, and Super Friends
by Ember411
Summary: Kara needs a friend to talk too after leaving Alex to have her memories wiped. Knowing only one other person who has experienced this before, she knows exactly who that friend is. Oneshot. SuperFlash friendship. Karry friendship.


**I wrote this after Sunday's episode of Supergirl. If you didn't cry, it's okay to admit it—we know you did.**

 **** NOT ASSOCIATED WITH MY "SUPER SURPRISE"/"SUPER FAMILY" SUPERFLASH STORIES *****

* * *

 **\- Super Tears Super Hugs and Super Friends~**

Kara Danvers left John's P.I in hot tears. Her sister was losing her memories of Kara and Supergirl being as one. It hurt her. It seems like she is always having to choose between Supergirl and Kara. She never can catch a break from any of it. All Kara could think about is seeing the airplane that Alex was sitting on the night Kara became Supergirl. Alex was the reason. Alex is her Supergirl.

She walked out for a couple of more hours. She couldn't go back to her apartment. It held memories of Supergirl and Alex and DEO conversations, investigations—anything related to that side of Supergirl. She observed the large building from down below for what felt like forever. Just playing the memories in her head over and over again. She just returned to a world where Alex knew who Kara was. A world, a universe, where the two shared this secret part outside their personal lives.

Universe.

She needed a friend who could relate to her. A friend from another universe.

* * *

 **~ Earth 1~**

Barry and Iris were sitting on the couch watching the eight at night news. Nora was, as they assumed, upstairs sleeping in their guest room (or future nursey room). They saw news journalist were talking about the Weather Witch and other person and the car incident.

"They just vanished into lightening. That's just bizarre." Barry said as he changed the program to another news channel, not speaking about the meta attacks. "I'm a little surprised Nora didn't see."

"She was apologizing for forgiveness." Iris added in. "Learning from the great," She nudge Barry with a smile.

"I am."

A light smokey blue-gray color appeared in the living room. Barry and Iris sat up watching. Although they had to assume it was their friend they suspected just as much as it being a possible new foe.

Alas it was the first half. Kara jumped out of the smoke, just as it had closed behind her. Kara looked around a bit. She was perplexed arriving here. She was sure it bring her to STAR Labs. She turned her head towards the right and saw her friends. "Hi." She said trying to hide her sadness. At least her red watery eyes had been forgotten fifteen minutes ago...on the roof top...for half hour.

"Hey Kara!" Iris and Barry stood up. Iris was the first to hug Kara. "Welcome back."

"Missed us already?"

"No," She hugged Barry. "I just wanted to...See how Earth 38 was."

"That's your Earth?"

"No. I'm number one." She smirked. Her smile faded when she saw that Iris and Barry were both in their PJ's. Of course! Stupid Kara! It's eight right now. "Sorry I didn't give notice—"

Iris shook her head. "No problem. We were just watching the news."

Before Barry could ask Kara was brought her over to their Earth, the front door opened. Nora walked through with ice cream in her hands. "Nora!"

Nora looked up to meet eyes with her Dad. "Hey Dad?"

Kara instantly went in her inner mind _DAD?_

"I thought you were in bed."

"No, went for a walk to get ice cream." She picked at another scoop. With her mouth semi-full she said. "There's a place down the street that just opened. It's so damn good!" She laughed. Nora looked at Iris and said, "Mom, they have that mint cake flavor you like."

 _MOM?_

"Please let us know next time?" Iris requested.

Nora nodded as she took her third bite. Her eyes met with the woman in the middle. Her eyes and grin rose brightly. Without thinking fully she shouted cheerfully, "Aunt Kara!" and super-sped to Kara (placing her ice cream on the table as she ran). She wrapped her arms around Kara and her head against Kara's chest. "Hi Aunt Kara!"

Kara instantly hugged back but her face had a question mark. "Aunt?"

Barry chuckled. "Long story. Kara, this is Nora West-Allen."

"Our daughter from the future."

Kara felt her face rest with ease. "Oh," She hugged Nora firmer—but not too firm. "Hi Nora."

Nora pulled out of the embrace placing her hands in her pockets. "You're, like, one of the most schway aunts I know."

"Schway?"

"Hmm-mmm. You, Aunt Caitlin, Aunt Felicity, Aunt Thea and Aunt Alex." She smiled. Kara felt her own heart break. "Hey, is Alex here?" She looked around looking for the short haired sister.

Kara shook her head. Damn heart. "No..." She lingered. Oh damn, her heart. "Alex is kinda busy."

"Okay." Nora replied.

"So what brings you here anyways?" Iris asked Kara.

Barry had known Kara for a long time now. Well enough from the many adventures they've had together Barry knows who Kara is and how she feels emotionally. So when he noticed Kara's quivered frown and blue eyes begin to water and her breathing uneasy, he knew something was wrong. Keeping his eyes on her by trying to match his with hers Barry spoke in a soft caring voice and asked, "You okay?" A hint of concern was in the little squeak he had.

Kara felt her body shaking as she held her gaze down at the floor where her shoes were. Her head shook 'no' as she choked on a sob. "No." She answered quietly. She felt within seconds Iris hugging her, followed by Barry and even Nora. Kara felt herself break down a little more. "I...I lost my sister."

"Alex died!?" Barry questioned.

"No. I...I," Kara tried to gather her words. But she choked on her words breaking down harder. Even harsher than before at John's P.I.

* * *

Barry and Kara were sitting on the building's garden roof. Just themselves. It wasn't a complete roof garden-hangout yet, but benches had at least been set up as well as some tables and outdoor chairs. Kara and Barry sat on the bench that looked out to the city sky lights. It was a peaceful night on Earth 1. No clouds. A gentle breeze blew across the city.

Barry had gotten her an ice cream from the place Nora had gotten her own. A doughnut flavor kind. Barry, upset that the place didn't have his favorite ice cream, got himself the same one without the cherry. "So what happened to Alex?" He questioned.

Kara sighed. "Do you remember when we were on my cousins farm and were waiting for Oliver to get out of the bathroom I mentioned to you about my whole ordeal with the US government demanding I tell them who I am?" Barry nodded. "Well, I never told them so I was dismissed from the DEO. I stayed as Supergirl of course. That woman I told you about, Colonel Lauren Haley? She made it her own personal mission to find out who I am. She did all that she could and started to question DEO agents. Besides Alex and Brainy, only a few people know. They all took an oath to not tell Haley who I am."

He could tell from her voice that that didn't work. "She found out?"

Kara nodded. "She broke. After a battle John had taken away the memory of knowing who I was, but she brought in this alien thing that would give off any information about who I was. All the agents who know my secret agreed to have their memories erased of knowing I'm Kara and Supergirl." Her voice cracked a little.

Barry nodded. "Alex did too."

She felt a few tears roll down her cheek. "I just...I just came back from a world where Alex didn't know who I was. Supergirl or her sister. I told her she needed to leave, but she had to stay. She followed her heart." Kara slowly began to sob again. "Alex is the reason why I became Supergirl. I know she...she said I'm not lying to her, but I know I am. I feel I am."

Barry placed his ice cream cup on the chair arm and embraced Kara into a hug. He rocked her as she cried. He couldn't imagine this. He experienced this. He knew how she felt about having to lie to her sister, her best friend out of best friends, about her other identity. It killed. "It's for her safety though, right?"

"Yeah. Mine and everyone."

"So it's not horrible. Maybe John could even have her remember that conversation you two had."

"No," Kara said with a faint smile. "I know my sister," Her voice semi-whispered. "I'll tell her and she won't need proof." She sighed again as Barry rubbed her back warmly. "Sorry for crashing—"

"It's okay."

"I just needed a friend. I figure since we just had this kind of experience and you in the beginning of Flash days keeping it from Iris, just kind of the same."

"I get it." He smiled. Kara yawned. "You should probably get back to your apartment and sleep."

"Sleep yes. Apartment no. Not yet. Not tonight. Or tomorrow night. I'm just going to sleep at CatCo. I have too many memories of Alex, Supergirl and DEO combined."

"What like on a desk?"

"We've got couches in the Super Friends base." Barry shrugged. "Where explained the multiverse to Winn, James and I. They're lumpy and old but will do."

"Tonight and tomorrow night?"

"Not the end of the world."

"Pardon me for talking like this, but your going to sleep in the same underwear for two days?"

"Barry!" Kara laughed. "No, I'm faster than you remember? I can change in seconds."

"Fine."

Nope. High pitched. "What's wrong with the couch?"

Barry smiled sort of sheepishly. "Mine is better." He told her. Kara felt her eyebrow rise. "And I know for a fact that Iris and Nora wouldn't mind having you sleep on the couch for two nights."

"Really?" She questioned. Barry nodded. Kara didn't want to burden them but she didn't want to go to the apartment or CatCo—the latter was the only place she could go for the short break. Any longer she would had gone to Eliza's home.

Kara hugged Barry. "Thank you. You're the best."

Barry hugged her back. "Any time. I love you more than the lightening bolt I wear on my chest," He laughed.

"Barry!"

"Sorry not sorry Super friend."

* * *

 **Cheesy ending I know. But couldn't resist it.**


End file.
